


Call me..?

by JPJ_159cm, LoonaTheHelpline



Series: Twice Oneshots [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Michaeng drabble?, mentions of samo, michaeng, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPJ_159cm/pseuds/JPJ_159cm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonaTheHelpline/pseuds/LoonaTheHelpline
Summary: Trains are a metaphor for life.People get off at their consecutive stops, some sooner than others.New people come in to replace them.Sometimes the train gets too full and people get kicked off...If y'know what I mean.Cross posted on Wattpad @JPJ_159cmChaeyoung realised She should stop thinking about this, it's getting out of hand.





	Call me..?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had at 2am and wrote really quickly.  
> Hope you like it!!

Trains are a metaphor for life.

People get off at their consecutive stops, some sooner than others.

New people come in to replace them.

Sometimes the train gets too full and people get kicked off...If y'know what I mean.

Chaeyoung realised She should stop thinking about this, it's getting out of hand.

She walked further down the platform, *ding ding ding* the sound of the doors closing echoed in her ears.

"ShizMaGiz™," She thought running towards the last coach.

The coach was empty. Obviously. Nobody ever goes in the last coach, it's practically asking to be murdered with no witnesses.

"The next stop is ************" the monotone voice announced.

\---

The train stopped suddenly making Chaeyoung jerk forward. When she raised her head she swore she saw an angel.

The girl was dressed in a black hoodie and skinny jeans, she had Vans on, a girl with taste.

Her hair was long and dyed a dark red covering half her face.

Chaeyoung could still make out a cute mole above her lip though.

The girl hadn't seemed to notice that Chaeyoung was there, as she started singing with headphones on.

"I didn't think anyone used this coach." Chaeyoung said working up the courage to talk to the girl who was still oblivious to her existence.

The girl raised her head slightly and caught a glimpse of Chaeyoung.

"O-oh my gosh, I'm so s-sorry! I didn't mean to torture you with my awful singing" the girl said shyly.

"Don't be, I thought it was beautiful!" Chaeyoung said.

'Don't get to confident Chae" the latter thought.

"U-uh thanks...Did you say something? B-before?" The girl stuttered,

"Just that I didn't think anyone used this coach...To my knowledge that is" Chaeyoung said.

"Oh." The girl said smiling sweetly, Chaeyoung would be lying if she said her heart hadn't skipped a beat.

"I like the silence. I hate being squished between sweaty people in a rush to get to work," the girl said.

"N-not that you're a problem o-or anything," she said her eyes turning into moons as she smiled.

"So...Where are you going?" Chaeyoung said,

"Osaka University." The girl said,

"No way! Same!" Chaeyoung said quite obviously showing her excitement about attending the same school as this goddess.

"I transferred yesterday! Maybe... I don't know...You could give me a tour?" Chaeyoung said shyly, the other blushed.

"Just join in with the main tour group at 12..." The girl trailed off.

"A tour with you would be so much better though," Chaeyoung said, the other girl just shook her head.

"Pretty pleaseeee?" Chaeyoung pleaded with puppy eyes...Or at least her version.

"F-fine," the girl stuttered looking down so that Chaeyoung wouldn't see her blush.

"Yaaay, nice to meet you Miss Tour Guide! May I have your name?" Chaeyoung asked.

"M-Myoui Mina and you?" Mina said,

"Son Chaeyoung, Arts and Literature major" Chaeyoung answered.

"I'm a performing arts major," Mina said, "I'll have to come to watch you perform" Chaeyoung said.

Slowly Mina became more comfortable with Chaeyoung, anyone would have thought they'd known each other for years.

"Thor or Loki? 3! 2! 1! LOKI!" Both the girls shouted. Mina had by now moved from her seat across the aisle to sitting right by Chaeyoung.

"Okay ideal type questions now!" Chaeyoung said, "nuuuuu!" Mina objected.

"Girl, guy, either? 3! 2!" Chaeyoung said, "Son Chaeyoung!".

"1! Girl!" Chaeyoung shouted,

"E-either..." Mina whispered.

Chaeyoung stared at Mina for a little while and then smiled, she handed Mina a piece of paper before winking at the girl.

"Ya! Son Chaeyoung, what is this!?" Mina shouted, she threw the piece of paper with a few scribbled numbers on back at Chaeyoung.

"This stop is *************".

A few guys and a girl came into the coach.

Chaeyoung and Mina ignored this and continued talking, making corny jokes and asking silly questions.

"Mina, I didn't know you took this train, otherwise I would have gone with you." One of the guys said,

Mina looked up and glanced at the guy, she smiled.

"Ya, I'm not 6 anymore Kunpimook" Mina said, "B A M B A M! Not Kunpimook, BamBam!" The guy said angrily.

"Hey, Beautiful." Another guy said, Chaeyoung's fist clenched.

"Is he hitting on her!?" Chaeyoung thought.

"Hi Wang, always 'lovely' to see you," Mina said, Chaeyoung stifled a chuckle at her sarcasm.

"I know right, my presence is addictive." The guy Chaeyoung assumed was called Wang replied.

"You know you love me," Wang said.

"Sure, Jackson" Mina said,

"Is his name Jackson or Wang?" Chaeyoung thought.

The guy glanced at me and smiled, "who's the cutie?" He asked Mina.

"This is Son Chaeyoung," Mina said.

"Nice to meet you, Chaeyoung. I'm Jackson Wang, but you call me yours" Jackson said winking, Mina just glared at him.

A glare that said "Hands-Off-I-Saw-Her-First".

"Possessive much, eh Mina?" Jackson said directing his attention back to Mina.

"U-uh no..Shut up" Mina replied.

"Dahyunnie why do you put up with this flirt?" Mina asked, "oh we actually broke up. I'm dating Sana." Dahyun said.

"Minatozaki? Isn't she dating Hirai Momo?" Mina asked,

"...Yeah...I'm poly, you guys know that" Dahyun said.

"Well congrats Dubu!" Mina said,

"I don't know you, but congrats!" Chaeyoung replied with a cute dimple smile.

"Oh my goodness, Mina she has adorable dimples! She's a keeper!" Dahyun said.

Mina just nodded and smiled.

\---*Chaeyoung's P.O.V.*---

After a little while, the other's had fallen asleep. Mina and I were left awake but she was getting sleepy, she had to stop herself from closing her eyes.

"You can lie on my shoulder if you're sleepy" I offered,

"No, no. I'm fine, I'm awake." Mina said with a sleepy smile,

"Alright."

"Hey, can you sing the song you were singing earlier," I asked.

"Lucky, Jazon Mraz? " Mina answered,

"Sing it for me pleaseeeee?" I whined.

"...Fine," Mina whispered, she was obviously tired.

"And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair~" she sang.

"Though the breezes through the trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now" I joined in with her singing.

"You know the song!?" Mina said waking from her daze.

"Yeah, It's my favourite song!" I answered.

"You have good taste, Chaengie" Mina replied.

I blushed at the new nickname, "hey, Mina?" I said.

"Mhm" I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was half asleep, I smiled at her.

"Nothing" I replied. I moved her head so she was resting on my shoulder, "Cute" I smiled.

\-------------

When we arrived, I tapped Mina's head, "Minari~".

"Mhm~" I heard her mumble, she was curled into my chest.

"We're here, time to wake up." I said.

"5 more minutes~" she groaned in her sleepy voice, is was sort of husky.

"Sadly, that's not gonna work out for either of us." I said, I grabbed her backpack from the floor and put it over my stomach with my own on my back.

"Come on, Mina." I said, I grabbed her arm and put it over my shoulder, with my arm around her waist, supporting the sleepy girl.

Once we were off the train, I put her on one of the benches.

"Is she still sleeping?" A voice behind me enquired.

I turned around to see Mina's friends from earlier.

"Yea, she won't wake up." I answered.

"You go, we'll take care of her. Our classes are later, we'll tell her you were in a rush." Dahyun said.

"Uhm, are you sure? I mean I can stay?" I replied,

"Go, it's fine. She will understand," Bambam reassured.

"Thanks, I'll catch up with you guys later?" 

"Sure, looking forward to it!" Dahyun smiled.

\--

I rushed to my first room, we were supposed to be grouped up with a leader and shown our classrooms.

Where the hell am I going.

"Excuse me?" I said to one of the girls heading my way.

"Yes?" She said smiling, 

"Can you help me find my room? I'm new here." I asked, I showed her my schedule.I

"Uh yeah, I'm going the opposite way, but sure." 

"Thank you so much, I'm Son Chaeyoung by the way." I said reaching my hand out to shake hers,

"I'm J-"

"JIHYOOOOOOOOO" the girl was interrupted.

Mina came running up out of breath,

"I'll *huff* take care of *huff* her." Mina said.

"Are you okay, Mina? You look like hell." Jihyo said.

"Well I just *huff* ran up this damn hill," Mina replied.

"Chaeyoung, nice meeting you. I'll leave you in Mina's hands, I assume you've met before? " Jihyo said.

"Yes, we have." I replied.

Jihyo nodded before running off to her own class.

Mina hit me on the shoulder, "that's for leaving me behind." 

She took my hand and led me to my class, "I'll wait here for you after".

She then kissed my cheek and placed a piece of paper in my hand before running off.

I was blushing hard as I opened the piece of crumpled paper.

-Call me-

*********** (///ω///)


End file.
